


不要找乖的男朋友

by Eve_Z



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: 谢谢大家的等待，我回来啦！看了这街3，磕起了奇怪的cp #love&peaceRPS请勿上升真人，蟹蟹
Relationships: Wang Yibo/Zhang Yixing | Lay, 王一博/张艺兴
Kudos: 31





	不要找乖的男朋友

腰又开始痛了。  
张艺兴谢绝了助理的陪伴，捧着保温杯恹恹趴在休息室沙发上。空调打得很低，舞台上汗湿的衣物已经换下，热烈兴奋的战意仍然让他躁动不安，甚至想继续跳下去。  
腰伤和肌肉酸痛却提醒他，他不再是二十出头的年轻人，这样疯狂的斗舞，他的身体会吃不消。  
他和录制节目的年轻同事不一样。对方精力旺盛，热情澎湃，腿上仿佛装了弹簧，使不完的力气。  
年轻真好。  
年轻也不好。他年轻时棱角分明，每句话都说得硬邦邦，急于向粉丝证明自己的品格，却招来了许多口舌。之后，他从相识的哥哥身上学到许多，他不再在意别人的看法。赞美他的，他道谢，诋毁他的，他不往心里去。他还学会了用温柔的话，微妙的眼神，适当流露的情绪，达到自己的目的。  
张艺兴喜欢年轻的自己，更喜欢现在的自己。  
粉丝察觉到了他的变化，心疼的有，夸的也有，甚至吹彩虹屁，说哥哥是白茶教主莲学大师，坐拥整片汪洋的海王钓神。  
他本意并非如此，但粉丝喜欢这么说，他也随他们去。

他的新同事，却似乎对他有一丝微妙的敌意。  
节目录制时队长battle，对方一串流利动作，最后来了个地板舞定点，用腰腹力量绷起两条长腿，一腿伸直一腿弯曲，交叉出骄傲的旌旗。  
他跟着疯狂的观众一起鼓掌，两人眼神对上，那双狭长眼眸里满是挑衅。  
张艺兴对着他友好地微笑，对方眼眸却更加幽深，嘲讽似的挑了下嘴角。  
是讨厌我吗？因为之前落下了名次？  
这个念头只在他脑海里一瞬而过，他并不是很在乎别人的排斥。

录制终于结束，人人都很疲惫。高强度的跳舞让张艺兴腰伤又犯了，节目组告知他待会有个采访，他也就不回酒店，找了间休息室的长沙发，趴下小憩。  
门被轻轻敲了两下，不等他回答就嘎吱一声开了。  
这么不见外，肯定是他那舞蹈老师了。  
张艺兴头也不回：“哥，我腰又有点痛了。”他用韩文，口气软软好像撒娇，“帮我按一下嘛。”  
老师一声不吭，关上门走到他身边坐下，掀起他的衬衫，犹豫了一下，才摸上那截白瘦结实的腰，力道轻轻地按了起来。  
“再重一点。”他往沙发里挪了挪，好给老师让位置。  
老师听话地加重力道，他舒服地眯起眼：“唔…哥好厉害。”他顺口开玩笑，“哥别跳舞了，做我的助理，包吃包住，每天只要帮我按一次腰就好。”  
他举起一根白皙修长的手指，示意真的只要按一次。  
他的舞蹈老师在台下情绪比较内敛，张艺兴并不指望得到回应，他的手却突然被抓住，对方带着薄茧的手指从手背滑入指缝，和他十指交叉，牢牢攥住。  
“每天都帮你按腰。”老师开口却是流利的中文，声音也全然不同，“包吃包住？”  
张艺兴一惊，挣扎着要把手抽出来：“不好意思！你是…”  
手纹丝不动，对方抓的很紧，他只好就着趴下的姿势回头，看见了年轻的同事。  
对方英俊的脸毫无表情，眼眸却黑漆漆的，仿佛有火焰在燃烧。  
“一博？”张艺兴尴尬道，“不好意思，我以为你是舞蹈老师。”  
对方却紧盯着他，“每天帮你按腰，我也可以。”  
张艺兴以为他在说反话，这位小帅哥平日就板着一张脸，不太好相处。  
他继续道歉，“对不起，刚刚真的认错人了，请别在意。”他为难地挣扎了一下自己的手，依旧没能抽出来，“你先让我起来，好吗？”  
王一博无动于衷：“我会每天晚上来帮你按腰的。”  
气氛变得凝滞，张艺兴紧盯着他的双眼，想判断他的情绪。王一博没有避开，投来一个安静又不容拒绝的注视。  
“谢谢…那我请你吃夜宵？”半晌，他屈服了，“小龙虾好不好？麻辣的。”  
王一博满意地点点头，终于松开了他。  
张艺兴有点怀疑对方在碰瓷。  
“那今晚你来找我，你助理要不要吃？我点些啤酒？”  
“不用，就我们俩吃。”  
他的语气有点不对劲，张艺兴瞬间联想到了许多听说过的娱乐圈黑暗：“你是不是…有话想和我说？遇到什么困难了吗？”  
“是有点困难，”王一博看着他的眼睛，嘴角勾了勾，“但可以克服。”  
“那就好。”张艺兴急于忘记刚刚的尴尬，立刻拍拍他肩膀，“晚上见。”

晚上九点。  
他点了整整三份小龙虾，不确定王一博喝不喝酒，因此要了无糖奶茶。  
王一博收到他短信后很快出现，还拎了一袋东西。  
“一博，进来坐，”张艺兴招呼他，“带什么东西呀，我这里都有的。”  
王一博反手锁门，眼底露出点笑意，“待会要用到的，哥肯定没有。”  
他神神秘秘的，张艺兴宽容地不再追问，拉他到小茶几边席地而坐。  
两人熟练地喝冰阔乐剥小龙虾，张艺兴手上有伤，不太利索，王一博就帮他剥，沉默地放在他面前。  
“谢谢。”张艺兴冲他笑，嘴唇被辣得红艳艳的，更显得他唇红齿白，明艳漂亮。

小龙虾被全部解决，张艺兴和王一博碰杯，心情非常好。  
王一博私底下也不怎么说话，吃饭的时候更是沉默寡言，但对他的需求非常上心，递纸巾递水的，弄得他都有点不好意思。  
但沉默正合他意，成年人的夜宵不需要吹牛胡侃，只需要有个人陪着一起吃。  
“腰还痛吗？”王一博收拾了垃圾，把茶几也擦了，很贴心。  
“好一些了。”  
实际上没有完全好，他回酒店后请师傅帮他按，现在谈不上痛，但软软的没什么力气。  
“我再帮你按按。”说着，王一博就把他拉到床边坐下，掀起他的上衣后摆。  
“没事，不痛了。”张艺兴哪能真让他按，却被对方用点力气压在了床上，上衣被掀到了蝴蝶骨，温热有力的大掌压在他后腰。  
王一博揉了揉：“舒服吗？”  
张艺兴含含糊糊嗯了一声：“唔，谢谢你了。”  
半晌，他小心措辞提醒道：“我是无所谓，但如果是其他人腰痛的话，你尽量别把他们摁在床上揉腰。腰是挺敏感的部位，有些人不喜欢别人碰的。”  
王一博沉默了一会儿：“你的腰也很敏感吗？”  
“…不是这个意思。”张艺兴有点尴尬，“我的腰不敏感，所以才不介意你帮忙，但有些人的腰敏感，是不太喜欢其他人碰的…我说明白了吗？”  
“谁的腰敏感？你怎么知道的？”  
……是在和他抬杠吗？  
“我就是这么一说。”他回头真诚地看着王一博，“不是在说你，只是稍微给个建议。”  
他以为这样就结束话题了，不料王一博思索之后，直白地问道，“那你哪里比较敏感？”  
张艺兴：“……”

房间里的氛围十分尴尬，王一博问完之后竟然还能若无其事地继续推拿，张艺兴把脸埋进枕头里，拒绝思考。是道德的沦丧还是思想的扭曲，走近科学带你了解王一博的内心世界，看看当下年轻人到底在想些什么。  
“扯远了扯远了，一博，你就当我什么都没说吧，好吗？”  
“哥不愿意告诉我吗？”  
张艺兴当然不愿意告诉他，也不想再解释，立刻决定把这个脑子不太清醒的同事客气地请出去。他正斟酌如何开口，王一博已经自问自答道：“没关系，我会自己发现的。”  
“……”张艺兴忍不住了，“我说的这个敏感，指的是心理上的敏感，不是生理上的敏感。比方说，我脖子很怕痒，是生理的敏感，但是心理层面上，我不介意别人碰我脖子，而是比较介意别人摸我大腿…”  
他话没说完，王一博的手就顺着腰背摸到他大腿去了：“这样吗？”  
张艺兴被他吓了一跳，挣扎着要爬起来，“诶！我没在开玩笑。”  
王一博却用手肘压住他的背，不让他起来，双手隔着宽松的短裤面料，抚摸他结实的肌肉。  
“这样会有感觉吗？”  
“一博，你先起来好吗，”张艺兴被他压的动弹不得，他腰酸背痛的没什么力气，对方的玩笑过界了，“请你放开我，我不喜欢这样的玩笑。”  
“不是玩笑。”王一博用了点力，把他翻过来面朝自己，双手双脚都紧紧压制着张艺兴，低头看着他，“我从见你第一面开始，就想和你约会。”

王一博第一次见到张艺兴，就惊叹于世界上还有这样的人，简直…简直是踩着他的性癖长的。张艺兴皮肤很白，牛奶一样嫩，掐一下就一个久久消不掉的红印；张艺兴笑起来很甜，还有酒窝，更令王一博着迷的是，他生气板起脸竟然也有酒窝，让他威严全无，自己却意识不到；张艺兴十指白皙、修长、好看，很适合被牵住，或者被迫握住些什么东西；最绝的是张艺兴的眼睛，眼型柔和漂亮，黑亮的眼眸水润润的，无时无刻不在发光，王一博在他眼底倒影里看见过自己，那一瞬间甚至不确定自己是否在呼吸。  
他太漂亮、太可爱了。见过他之后，王一博深夜的幻想就有了主角。他在想象里尽情亲近对方，和他一起练舞吃夜宵，也有不可告人的画面，对方被他压在被褥之间，漂亮的双眼因快感盈满泪水，无力地抓挠他的腰背，留下浅浅刮痕，不是伤疤而是勋章。

现下的情况几乎是理想的——张艺兴被他按在床上动弹不得，手腕也被握住。虽然那双漂亮的眼眸里并无情意，凶狠地盯着他，但王一博并不介意。  
张艺兴依旧瞪着他，语气却放软了些。  
“一博…你…我…我们不行的。”  
“我知道你喜欢男生。”王一博牢牢盯着他，容不得半点逃避。  
张艺兴语塞，这在圈内不是秘密，但他没料到对方也一清二楚。  
“是，但我喜欢…乖一点的男朋友。”他充满暗示地看着王一博。  
谁都知道王一博不爱说话也不爱笑，我行我素的很。  
“…我很乖的。”王一博眨眼，声音里竟然带了点委屈，“你是说刚刚battle的时候吗？我只是想让你看见我。”  
想让你眼底有我的倒影，想让你心里有我的分量。

张艺兴面不改色地接住了他的直球，游刃有余地笑了笑，“可是，你现在一点都不乖。”  
被他压制时，张艺兴是不知所措的，但被他告白后，他的应对立刻变得熟练，态度转变的如此快，不像是天性使然，更像是…因为经历了很多次，而做出的条件反射。  
王一博垂下眼睫，“很多人和你告白过吗？”  
“也不算很多。”张艺兴转转手腕，立刻被更紧地扣住，得知对方并不满意这个答案，只好补充，“他们都和我保证自己很乖，但是…”没一个真正乖的。  
他的历任前男友不少，圈内圈外都有，性格都温顺体贴，但一上床就变了模样。每一任都致力于在他身上留下点痕迹，或者把他弄得崩溃难堪。他分手的原因统统是由于某场超出他承受能力的性事，他觉得再这样下去自己会被玩坏，但下一任再怎么温文尔雅，在床上同样会露出狼一般的掠夺欲和占有欲，结局还是分手。  
张艺兴吸取教训，对于男朋友“听话”的硬性标准次次拔高，但不知是他眼光不好，还是专门吸引热衷于情欲的男人，他床上的男人都凶狠贪心，让他很吃不消。  
事到如今，他对亲密关系产生了一点恐惧心理，已经单身快半年了。  
王一博不是第一个，也不会是最后一个，但他并没有打算破例。

“那些人不懂珍惜，表现的很听话，都是为了睡你，我不一样的。”王一博握着他的手腕，放到嘴边亲了亲，“我是真的很喜欢你，想和你交往，和你分享我生活中大大小小的事。我愿意听话不是为了达到什么目的，只是希望你和我在一起时能更开心。”  
张艺兴表情没什么变化，油盐不进，“…嗯，你先让我起来。”  
这次王一博松手把他拉了起来，但依旧跪坐在床上看着张艺兴。他面上毫无表情，甚至有点满不在乎，内心其实在打鼓。他口才不好，打直球对张艺兴没用，这已经是他诚恳真挚的告白了。  
会答应和他交往吗？

张艺兴仔细打量他，目光像一簇小火苗，王一博难得有了点害羞的情绪，脸颊和耳朵慢慢发热，原本坚定直视张艺兴的目光微微摇摆。  
他在紧张。

张艺兴笑了笑，“这些话我听过很多遍，没人能做到他们的承诺。”  
…有点棘手。王一博不安地观察他的表情，是拒绝吗？  
“在做情侣之间亲密的事时，再温驯的人也会变得野蛮，我理解，但不能接受。”  
王一博急忙辩解，“我不会的…我会听话，我想听你的话，我只听你的话。你如果觉得不舒服，我一定不会继续。”  
张艺兴微微歪头端详他。  
王一博毫不犹豫地加重筹码，“我不是温驯的性格，我也会有更多的欲望，但我会用别的方式来争取，我绝对、绝对尊重你的感受。”

也许过了一分钟，或者一个小时，王一博从未觉得等待如此漫长。他眼睁睁看着张艺兴眼神几经变幻，最终温和道，“那么，可以先交往试试。”  
王一博简直不敢相信自己听到了什么，“…真的吗？”  
张艺兴点点头。  
王一博没忍住，做了几个朝空气挥拳的动作。他简直像得到肉骨头的大狗一样开心，如果有尾巴那肯定得摇出残影，张艺兴好笑地任由他靠过来抱住自己，“哎哟，这么开心？”  
王一博紧紧抱着他，灼热的嘴唇贴上张艺兴的脖颈，见对方没有反对，他心满意足地顺着那片白皙的肌肤一路亲到脸颊，“你是我的男朋友了，当然开心。”  
张艺兴侧头亲了亲他的鬓角。他还不太习惯两人之间的亲密接触，因此动作很克制保守。王一博却像是被戳中了某根神经，猛地前倾把他压在床上，湿热的亲吻一路往下，在那对漂亮的锁骨上留下细碎的濡湿痕迹。  
张艺兴猝不及防被他压在身下，第一反应却是喊道：“别咬，别留印子。”  
同为明星，王一博能理解。他不情愿地放轻力道，却又舔了舔锁骨中间的软窝，舌尖感受到薄薄皮肤下搏动的血管。  
对方心跳很快，甚至微微出了点汗，白皙的脸颊上泛起淡淡的粉红色。  
王一博先前以为他恼火自己的鲁莽，现在觉得并不是。  
他也在紧张。

说不清道不明的喜悦涌上王一博心头。无人打扰的房间里气氛正好，他和刚确认关系的男朋友躺在同一张床上。对方明明是禁欲保守的性格，连被他亲几下都会紧张害羞，却默许了他的亲近。  
也许…可以再发生点什么。  
“今天哥哥累吗？”王一博低声问道。  
张艺兴像是看穿了他的意图，甜甜地笑了，“哎哟，你不累吗？年轻人体力就是好。”  
王一博不喜欢他总说自己年龄大，是前辈，这让他感到两人之间有距离。  
“哥哥体力也很好，今天跳的krump帅炸了，好厉害，要是哥哥在我的街道，我一定把所有毛巾都给你。”他把脸埋到张艺兴热乎乎的颈窝里，一边蹭一边夸奖他。张艺兴被他连接不断的彩虹屁吹得又脸红又想笑，忍不住拍了下王一博，“你好烦啊！”  
一点都不疼，明显是在撒娇。  
太他妈的可爱了。现在就想日。

王一博的欲望来的很快，行动力更快。张艺兴还没反应过来，上衣就被哄着脱掉了，对方的手从宽大的短裤下面伸了进去，揉弄了两下。  
“唔…！”张艺兴勉强往后挪了下身子，浑身肌肉酸痛，立刻被王一博搂着腰拉回怀里，又亲又抱。  
他在对方扑头盖脸的热情中，终于找到了喘气的空隙，举起一只手：“…等等，今天用手帮你。”  
人在怀里，衣服都快脱光了，王一博哪能满足。  
“哥哥…”他压低了嗓音撒娇，“我和你的前任们不一样的，我会很温柔的。”  
张艺兴咬着下唇，水润润的眸子望过来。  
王一博想起他说过自己前任太野蛮，便哄道，“和我讲讲你前任都做了什么，好吗？我会全部避开的。”  
张艺兴眼神微闪，像是想起了什么触碰不得的回忆，沉默不语。  
王一博立刻后悔了。  
“别想了，我不需要知道，”他低声保证，“我一定不会那样对你的。”  
张艺兴凝视着他，像是在判断他是否值得信任。王一博又在那双漂亮的眼睛里看见了自己清晰的倒影，满腔爱意几乎要倾泻出来，但最终他只是拉起张艺兴的手，克制地亲了亲他精致的指节。  
“哥哥愿意说，我一定不会说给第二个人听。哥哥不愿意说，我会帮哥哥慢慢忘记那些事的。”  
张艺兴露出浅浅的笑，被对方压在嘴唇上的手顺势挠挠他的下巴，“一博，你真的好乖哦。”  
王一博长这么大第一次被夸乖，他不以为耻，反而感到甜蜜。  
渴望了很久的哥哥也喜欢他！还夸他乖！

张艺兴最终开口了。  
“有的对BDSM很感兴趣，控制欲和施虐欲很强，强迫我配合他玩。”他指了指肋骨上一道淡淡的痕迹，“没经验，下手太重，我也没有感受到任何快感。”  
王一博握住张艺兴的指尖，用手背轻轻蹭了蹭那道疤痕，当时一定抽到出血了。  
“逼迫我戴上不能随意发泄的束缚环，因为怕我和其他人做。”  
“有的让我为他纹身穿环，我不愿意，他就趁我睡着时强行给我这里上了环，在他要偷偷纹身前，我被痛醒了。”张艺兴修长的手指轻轻碰了碰左边的乳尖，那里有对称的伤痕。  
王一博出神地看着对方匀称漂亮的白皙胸肌和樱花粉的乳尖，竟然非常能够理解这一位前任的想法。  
“半年前分手的那人。”张艺兴垂眸，“我那天有点累，不想做，家里也没有润滑。但他没有妥协，而是…”他的声音微微颤抖起来。  
王一博立刻明白发生了什么，张开双臂搂住他，“嘘，没事，都过去了。”  
张艺兴顺从地被他抱住。他轻轻地叹了口气，“真的很痛，我在医院躺了三天，只能和粉丝说我腰伤犯了，她们没有埋怨，都安慰我不要太辛苦了，我觉得很对不起她们。”  
之后他就没有心思谈恋爱了，一心扑在事业上。  
也许他命中注定不适合谈正常的、甜蜜的、互相尊重的恋爱。

连续三任前男友都偏执疯狂，展现出不正常的占有欲和破坏欲，王一博隐约是知道为什么的。  
张艺兴温柔体贴，在熟悉的人面前还会有些娇柔可爱，又有这样漂亮的身体，却不是菟丝花的性格。相反，他内心坚韧成熟，心无旁骛，这样的人是打不倒的。无论怎样的苦痛，他都会咬牙忍下去，眼睛里的光却亮得可怕。常人会钦佩他，有特殊欲望的人却愈发想要折磨他、凌辱他，他崩溃的泪水和沙哑的哭喊将是他们的饕餮盛宴。  
所幸张艺兴早早发现了人渣的真面目，并没有走到那一步。  
王一博把他揽进怀里安慰，“没事的哥哥，那些人渣都不会再出现了，你现在很安全。”  
张艺兴闷闷不乐，脸埋进王一博结实的胸肌里，“我只是想要一段正常的关系。”  
王一博爱惜地亲了亲他的发丝，“哥哥别怕，我们试试正常的关系，好吗？”  
他语气很温柔，硬邦邦的那根东西却顶着张艺兴的小腹，不容忽视。  
“我不会伤害你的。”他似乎还有点不好意思，“别怕。”  
张艺兴像是要确认什么一样，仔仔细细打量他的脸，最终道：“试试吧。”

王一博开心得要摇起不存在的尾巴，立刻脱去衣物，露出精壮的身材和蓄势待发的性器。他向来骄傲于自己的男性象征，因此刻意观察了一下张艺兴的表情，震惊地看见对方竟然微微皱眉。  
竟然不满意吗！难道那些变态前任的，比他还大？！  
王一博顿时满腹委屈，“哥哥，我的也很不错的，肯定能让你爽到…”  
张艺兴却怔怔抬眼，恍惚道，“这不可能进得去…”  
王一博：！！  
“别怕，我不会让你痛的，哥哥你放松…”  
王一博温柔地哄他，嘴角却疯狂上扬，根本藏不住被夸赞雄性能力的喜悦。  
张艺兴不至于看不出对方的小心思，立刻后退一点拉开距离，“只用手，这东西不能进去。”  
“好，好，别生气。”王一博满口应下，激动地看着张艺兴主动脱下上衣，露出线条分明的胸肌腹肌，又伸手握住了他的欲望。  
那双白皙漂亮的手是所有男人的终极幻想，手指修长优雅，手背薄薄一层皮肤，覆盖浅黛色的血管和往纤细手腕处收拢的指骨，他指腹微凉，还带着弹吉他留下的薄茧，手心却柔嫩温热。他握住王一博贲张的欲望，指缝间蹭上了粘液，十指张合间拉出透明粘腻的水丝。  
张艺兴不觉得有什么，这场景却给了王一博极大的心理刺激，血液不受控制地往下身涌去，双眼眨也不眨地紧盯着对方灵活的手指。  
张艺兴的手活儿非常好，王一博开始嫉妒那群变态，能享受这般视觉和感官顶级的刺激。他凑过来亲吻着张艺兴的耳朵脖颈，抚摸对方的欲望。  
“不用管我，”张艺兴笑着拨开他的手，“你好好享受。”  
“想和你一起。”王一博嗓音低哑，“可以吗？”  
他当然不会拒绝这点请求，于是麻利褪下短裤，露出白皙瘦削的腰臀。  
那片皮肤白到发光，王一博粗糙有力的手掌毫不客气地覆上去摩挲。  
他低声道：“你真好看。”  
张艺兴没注意到他眼里深沉的情绪，被他直白的夸奖逗得眉眼弯弯，在王一博嘴角亲了一下，带着奖励的意味。  
“你也好看。”  
男朋友这么乖，张艺兴想让第一次谈恋爱的小处男感受到快乐，于是手上动作缓慢，尽量延长快感。王一博却不知道是没经验还是刻意为之，用力揉弄他欲望的顶端，又摩挲囊袋，有力的食指弯曲，顺着阴茎底部的筋肉刮弄，不出五分钟张艺兴就被强迫着攀上高潮。  
“别…别这么快…”他从没体验过这么粗暴的手活儿，就算是新手第一次，那些对于男性敏感点的刺激未免过于熟练，简直像是为了让他赶快射出来一样。  
况且，强制高潮并不舒服，他腰都是软的，下身的反应又难堪又难受。他嗔怪地看了王一博一眼，“哪有这么弄的呀。”  
“乖。”王一博却很满意，在他平坦的小腹上随手抹掉粘腻的白液，又要伸手，被张艺兴有气无力地隔开了。  
“算了…你别帮我弄了，马上就让你出来。”他加快了速度，手却被王一博握住了。  
“可以了，”对方深深看着他，眼底漾开笑意，“痛就告诉我。”  
张艺兴还没反应过来为什么会痛，就感觉身后隐秘的穴口探进去一根手指。

“…不是说好了用手嘛。”张艺兴浑身一颤，握住王一博的手腕，用力往外推，“这是做什么？”  
他刚刚高潮，全身无力，那根手指不但没被推出去，甚至更往深处探了探。被王一博体温捂热的润滑剂顺着那根手指被灌进体内，又加入了第二根手指。  
“…痛。”奇异的胀痛感让张艺兴倒抽一口气，“拿出去…”  
王一博停住动作，又往里面挤了快有半瓶的润滑剂。  
“挤再多也没用。”张艺兴没好气道，“赶紧把手指拿出去——你哪来的润滑剂？”  
“我带的呀。”王一博投来无辜的注视，“哥哥放松，你太紧了。”  
他握住了张艺兴的欲望，挑拨他的情欲。他带来的润滑剂里面含有催情成分，在性器上也抹了一些。很快，张艺兴就颤抖着拧住床单，白玉似的指尖松松蜷着，被王一博轻松掰开，抓在手里摩挲。  
他艰难开口，咽下喉咙里的喘息：“你…给我下药？”  
“我听人说，用这款会让你更舒服。”王一博仔细观察他的表情。  
张艺兴这才注意到他眼里晦涩深沉的情绪，顿时有点心惊胆战，甚至开始怀疑这件事是不是一场为了让他身败名裂的骗局。  
“一博…我没得罪你。”他嗓音干涩，眼眸却因情欲噙着泪，像朵即将迎来暴雨的莲。  
“别怕，哥哥，我只是太想得到你了。你真好看。”王一博舌尖舔去他眼角湿润的泪，反复亲吻他红润的唇，像是得到了挂念已久的珍宝，又低低重复道，“你真好看。”  
“……”

四根手指都进去了。张艺兴拧着眉头忍耐肠道被撑开的奇异感觉。忽然，王一博摁到了不知道什么地方，温热的肠道突然紧紧收缩，张艺兴发出失控的呻吟，黑眸被泪水浸得湿漉漉的。  
“不…好难受…”他瑟缩着往后退，立刻被掐着腰拖回来。  
“不是难受，是太爽了。”王一博露出一丝笑意，“这是哥哥的敏感点。”  
他按压那处，开始很轻柔，后来加重了力道，再后来就毫无章法，时轻时重。快感从身体的最深处倒灌上来，煎熬张艺兴脆弱的神经，他甚至无法判断自己是否又射了。他想叫停，想逃离可怕的快感煎熬，张嘴却发不出像样的声音，眼前一片模糊，是他自己的泪水。  
“哥哥爽到哭了啊。”王一博的声音仿佛从远处传来，“乖，我要进来了。”  
不…不能进来…  
张艺兴抓住床单想往后退，但那根粗硬滚烫的欲望已经狠狠擦过敏感点，一路抵到了最深处，挤开连手指都不曾造访的肠壁，随后不给他任何反应的时间，猛地抽出又进入！  
“啊…！”张艺兴惊喘一声，他觉得自己五脏六腑都被顶到了，那东西又长又硬，简直像要把他钉在床上一般粗鲁进出，和着润滑剂打出淫靡的水声。  
“痛就抓我。”王一博再次掰开他抓着床单的手指，搁到自己肩膀上。  
他刚说完，脸上就轻飘飘挨了一巴掌，耳朵也被无力地拧了半圈。  
“小王八蛋。”张艺兴泪眼朦胧地骂道。

王一博低头看着他。哥哥白皙的身体被他玩成了淡淡的粉红色，漂亮的脸上满是泪水，连骂人的话都讲的好可爱。  
张艺兴又呜呜咽咽骂了他几句，王一博也不反驳，闷头一阵猛操，顶得他再也说不出话，只能猫似的在他宽阔的脊背抓了两下，一点也不痛。  
王一博亲吻对方泪水混着汗水的脸庞，虎口用力掐住细细一截腰胯，让穴口深深吞入他的欲望，舞者的天赋让他轻易找到了最适合的发力角度，每一下都发狠地碾压敏感的软肉，逼出断断续续、沙哑柔媚的呻吟。  
在狂风暴雨的顶撞中，张艺兴试了好几次才找到说话的节奏，“慢…呃！慢一点…啊！”  
“哥哥明明很舒服。”  
“唔…”张艺兴茫然地望着他，泪水随着他顶入的节奏一滴滴滑落，“你慢一点…不要…呜呜…”  
王一博爱不释手地摩挲他绯红的脸颊和湿漉漉的眼眸，腰部突然发力，把他整个人抱起来。张艺兴惊慌失措地搂住他的肩膀，绵软无力的膝盖根本支撑不住身体，他不受控制地往下坐，那根性器因此进的更深，几乎要将他剖成两半。  
王一博就着这个姿势小幅度地抽插，贴在他耳旁逼问：“舒服吗？爽不爽？”  
张艺兴伏在他肩膀上，不知是泪水还是汗水沾湿皮肉，小幅度地摇头。于是王一博又问了一遍，硬邦邦的性器耐心地、打着转反复碾压敏感点，玩得张艺兴浑身发抖，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。  
他终于崩溃地哭喊：“呜呜…不要问…哈啊…”  
王一博勾起嘴角：“哥哥真娇气。”  
他下面还在不紧不慢地磨弄，双臂环住张艺兴的腰，不让他挣扎，好似生铁浇筑的牢笼。张艺兴结实的大腿不住地打颤，肠道不受控制地吮吸性器，十指无意识地胡乱抓挠，清亮的嗓音都哭哑了：“你快点啊…”  
话音刚落，王一博便狠狠撞入肠道深处，又猛地拔出，柔软细腻的肠道紧缩着挽留入侵者，又被用力挤开，张艺兴原本咬牙忍着呻吟，这一下顶到了要命的地方，他嗓子眼里顿时逸出浸满情欲的呜咽，攀住对方肩膀的十指用力嵌进结实皮肉里。  
王一博后背上一阵轻微钝痛，张艺兴指甲修剪的很整齐，又被他操得浑身脱力，只留下几道浅浅红痕。  
他紧紧握住那截细腰，沙哑笑道：“明天别人看到，都要知道你爱抓人了。”  
肩膀上微微一痛，是张艺兴被气得咬了他一口，留下浅浅一圈整齐牙印。  
王一博更加兴奋了，干脆又倾身把他压住，钳住他修长的双腿，大开大合地抽插，吮咬他白皙的脖颈、锁骨、胸、小腹，又握住了他瓷白的手，爱怜地舔他指尖。张艺兴手指动了动想挣扎，被他抓在掌心。  
“乖，听话，马上就好了。”他低声诱哄着，性器抵在最要命的那点上，抖动着、小幅度摩擦着射精，量极大的滚烫精液冲刷肠道，像某种隐秘的标记。  
张艺兴苦闷地呻吟一声，快感攀至最高峰，他肌肉紧实的大腿微微抽搐，乳白液体溅到平坦小腹上，顺着线条漂亮的腹肌和人鱼线滑落。  
王一博炙热的亲吻落在他耳朵上，他喃喃道：“你真好看，我真喜欢你…”  
后面的话语变得低沉模糊，张艺兴疲惫地抬起湿漉漉的眼睫，最后看了他一眼，就陷入了黑甜梦乡。

“…哥哥，喝点水。”  
他被耳边轻柔的声音唤醒，嘴唇抵上冰凉的玻璃，就着王一博的手喝了点淡盐水。  
窗外夜色已然漆黑。  
“几点了？”他嗓音干哑，好似被砂纸细细打磨过的毛玻璃，他再喝了几口，皱起眉头，“你做了多久？”  
王一博从背后环抱着他，闻言一赧：“凌晨两点。”  
对后一个问题避而不谈。  
张艺兴在心里一算，好家伙，他之前做的爱加起来都没这么久。  
“你昨天吃药啦？”他没好气道，明天还要录节目，弄这么晚，他嗓子也哑了，眼睛也红了，粉丝一看就能看出不对了！  
王一博低着脑袋，像被责骂的大狗：“哥哥我错了。”  
张艺兴不想理他，拿起手机给助理发短信，请他明天找身遮得严实点的衣服。他一动，立刻感觉到粘腻——那些东西竟然还在里面。  
张艺兴难以忍受身上有乱七八糟的黏腻痕迹，当下撑住床铺起身：“…下次要帮我清理。”  
毕竟是第一次，不懂也很正常。  
王一博连忙扶住他。他身形颀长，却意外的强壮，轻松把张艺兴扛在肩上走向浴室。  
他其实知道要清洁，但刚刚张艺兴昏睡过去时，他竟私心希望那些东西留在里面一整晚，明早最好也来不及洗去，录节目时张艺兴只能藏着满身吻痕，腿根浸满水渍和干涸白液，包裹贴身严实的衣服下是一身情欲。  
从内到外地标记他，占有他，让他染上自己的味道。  
不过，眼下还有更重要的事情需要他关注。

“下次？”他把人放进热气蒸腾的浴缸里，意味深长地重读，“明晚怎么样？”  
“去你的。”张艺兴抽了他胳膊一下，“没有下次了，你一点都不乖，让停也不听。”  
“我很乖的，”王一博不服气，“我听的不是哥哥说的话，是哥哥内心的感受。”  
他在水面下精准找到被百般蹂躏的小穴，手指打着圈儿刮出精液，英俊的脸凑得很近，鼻尖几乎要挨上，“像现在，哥哥是不是很想要我进来？”  
张艺兴白净的脸上泛起一丝薄红，他咬着牙瞪着王一博：“没有…唔！”  
热水随着浴缸里大幅度的挣扎泼洒而出，比热水更滚烫，比手指更粗硬的物件强硬挤了进来，张艺兴被他抵在浴缸边上亲吻和贯穿，双手被十指相扣摁在冰凉瓷砖上，呜咽声淹没在哗啦哗啦的水声里。  
“明天还要…呜…上班！”他在喘息的空隙强调道，简直想掐死这欲求不满的混蛋，嘴上不得不示弱，“我好累了…”  
“知道哥哥累了，所以不用哥哥骑，我自己动。”  
“可是，以后的日子还长…”张艺兴垂死挣扎。  
“所以哥哥要习惯这样的频率。”  
王一博满脸写着理所当然。  
我真是又乖又贴心的男朋友，不愧是我。

END

**Author's Note:**

> （交代一下本鸽王的行踪：在全职all叶流连忘返，在阴阳师激情养崽，超快乐的


End file.
